supermanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marlon Brando
Marlon Brando, Jr. (Omaha, 3 de abril de 1924 - Los Ángeles, 1 de julio de 2004) fue un actor de cine estadounidense. Interpreto el papel de Jor-El en las películas de Superman. Carrera A lo largo de su carrera, recibió múltiples reconocimientos por sus logros artísticos, entre ellos dos premios Óscar, dos Globo de Oro y tres BAFTA. Marlon Brando fue formado e instruido por Stella Adler, una de las más prestigiosas profesoras que desarrolló el trabajo de Stanislavski en Nueva York. Algunos sábados acudía al Actor's Studio interesado en las clases de Elia Kazan. Se convirtió en actor de teatro a mediados de los años cuarenta y en actor de cine a comienzos de los cincuenta. Se hizo conocido por sus intervenciones en películas como Un tranvía llamado deseo, Viva Zapata!, Julio César y On the Waterfront, entre otras. Recibió su primer premio Óscar al Mejor actor por su trabajo en On the Waterfront en el año 1954. En 1972 ganó su segundo Óscar, por su actuación en El Padrino. Más tarde, sus intervenciones en el cine comenzaron a ser más esporádicas. Su última película fue The Score (2001). Filmografía *The Score (Un golpe maestro) (2001) *You Rock My World (vídeo musical) (2001) *Free Money (Asalta como puedas) (1998) *The Brave (1997) *La isla del doctor Moreau (1996) *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) *Cristóbal Colón: el descubrimiento (1992) *The Freshman (El novato) (1990) *A Dry White Season (Una árida estación blanca) (1987) *The Formula (La fórmula) (1980) *Apocalypse Now (1979) *Superman (1978) *Missouri (The Missouri Breaks) (1976) *Los últimos juegos prohibidos (The Nightcomers) (1971) *El último tango en París (Last tango in Paris) (1972) *El Padrino (The Godfather) (1972) *Queimada (1969) *The Night of the Following Day (La noche del día siguiente) (1968) *Candy (1968) *Reflejos en un ojo dorado (Reflections in a Golden Eye) (1967) *La condesa de Hong Kong (Countess from Hong Kong) (1967) *Sierra prohibida (The Appaloosa) (1966) *La jauría humana (The Chase) (1966) *Morituri (1965) *Dos seductores (Bedtime Story) (1964) *Su excelencia el embajador (The Ugly American) (1963) *Rebelión a bordo (Mutiny on the Bounty) (1962) *El rostro impenetrable, única película en la que además de protagonista, fue director (One-Eyed Jacks) (1961). *Piel de serpiente (The Fugitive Kind) (1959) *El baile de los malditos (The Young Lions) (1958) *Sayonara (1957) *La casa de té de la luna de agosto (The Teahouse of the August Moon) (1956) *Ellos y ellas (Guys and Dolls) (1955) *Desirée (1954) *La ley del silencio (On the Waterfront) (1954) *Salvaje (The wild one) (1954) *Julio César (1953) *¡Viva Zapata! (1952) *Un tranvía llamado deseo (An Streetcar Named Desire) (1951) *Hombres (The men) (1950) Curiosidades * El primer día de rodaje en el filme de Superman, Marlon Brando sugirió que grabaran los ensayos. Quien sabe, dijo, Podríamos tener suerte. Su primer toma fue el speech cuando Jor-El se despide de su hijo. Al terminar un respetuoso silencio inundó el set. Usamos la primer toma, dijo Donner. *En Superman Returns Bryan Singer decidió aprovechar unas escenas de Marlon Brando que no fueron nunca vistas por el público para incluirlo en el elenco como Jor-El. Las escenas fueron filmadas por Richard Donner y mostraban un diálogo entre Brando y Reeve, pero cuando el famoso actor le inició un juicio a los Salkind para que le dieran un porcentaje sobre las ganancias, los productores instruyeron a Donner para que volviera a filmar la escena y que el diálogo tuviera lugar entre Superman y su madre. Categoría:Actor